


Basil

by brainchain



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Boypussy, Cuntboy, Fauns & Satyrs, Masturbation, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Oral Sex, Other, Outdoor Sex, Plant sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26806753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brainchain/pseuds/brainchain
Summary: CW: Dysphoria-inducing language. Non-con. Faun(satyr) w/ tentacle-like plant. Bondage. Graphic sexual content.Please read tags for more!A very horny faun gets tangled up in some equally horny vines.
Relationships: Tentacle Monster/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 114





	Basil

The insatiable need in his crotch stripped all mortal decency from his mind and left him with no thoughts beside his desire to be rubbed, filled, and used.

And by Jupiter, did he love it.

The faun, Basil as he called himself, was a short creature. Like all of his species, he had the upper half of a human and the lower half of a goat. Two horns nestled within the curly, brown hair on his head. Basil, however, differed quite a bit from most of his kind.

Though a man, Basil had been born with a body that destined him to be raised as a girl. He grew up to develop sizable breasts and wide hips, complimented by a much softer face and less hairy figure than the men around him. This never suited him and by adolescence he proclaimed himself to be male.

With the help of a witch, Basil altered his body to something that made him happy and comfortable. He flattened his chest. He shaped his hips and face to be more masculine. And he grew furrier, crafting a short beard on his chin and hair on his chest. 

Never plagued with the same dysphoria between his legs that he had with the rest of his body, Basil elected not to swap his cunt for a cock. He liked his genitalia and the pleasure that came with it.

His cunt, though that of a human female’s, was covered thickly with fur on the outer labia. At the moment, Basil spread the lips apart to expose the hairless inside. He rubbed his sensitive clit and drove himself mad with want.

His fingers drifted to his vagina, still holding a nice pressure on his clit with the edge of his hand. Basil teased the hole and found it desperately wet. He sunk two fingers inside, brought his other hand to his clit, and abused himself to a swift orgasm.

His vagina quivered, but it wasn’t enough to keep him satisfied. Basil dragged himself out of his blissful fog long enough to stumble to his hooves and, grabbing the wolf-fur blanket he’d been fucking himself on, leave the isolated cave.

The nearby woods were relatively private and Basil had not once been disturbed when he took his antics there. He found his favorite fallen tree quick. He draped the blanket over the trunk and straddled it.

“Oh, Gods,” he moaned aloud.

The wolf fur provided a thin, but soft barrier between himself and the rough bark. Against Basil’s cunt, the blanket moistened. Its slickness allowed him to grind as slow or fast as he desired.

Basil gripped the tree roots in front of him to steady himself as he humped the trunk. He did not bother concealing his moans, freely grunting and gasping in ecstasy. He edged himself, patient enough to withhold his next orgasm until he could no longer stand it. 

Basil day-dreamt of many things: Sultry naiads with wet bodies sliding against him, their long hair made of green algae. Woodland nymphs who would emerge from tree hollows and rut with him in the forest. Meadow spirits with lips that tasted of sweet fruit.

Lost in his imagination, Basil did not notice the rustling of leaves behind him. He did not see the vines gliding down from the tree tops and up out of their roots. They started to creep toward his trunk, but he did not know.

Basil recognized their presence just as he pushed over his climax. Too stunned with pleasure, his reaction came slow.

Vines wrapped around Basil’s body and pulled him off the trunk. They turned him on his back and seized him by all four limbs. He gasped as he was jerked into the air.

They bound Basil’s wrists and ankles around a tree branch, forcing him to hang like a sloth high above the ground. He felt weak against their strength. Even if Basil could rip himself from their grasp, he would drop too far a distance to land unharmed.

“Put me back!” Basil yelled, twisting his head in search of whatever controlled the vines.

He found nothing. Ignoring his pleas, the vines tormented him. They inched across his body and left no area untouched. Some were thinner than a finger and others as wide as Basil’s forearm. A pair slid into his curls and tugged his head back by his horns.

Intending to shout for help, Basil opened his mouth. His cries were muffled by a vine taking the opportunity to enter. He gagged as it hit the back of his throat, but had no choice but to accept it as the other vines held tightly to his horns.

The vine pushed back in forth like a cock. Basil bit down, thinking that if the vine received pleasure it could also receive pain. It seemed not to bother the plant enough to withdraw, but it must have aggravated it because it started using his mouth faster.

As Basil’s mouth was violated, two minuscule vines slid over his chest. They swirled around his nipples and coaxed them to hardness. With his head tilted back, Basil could not see the vines, but felt them form into something like mouths and start to suckle him.

Basil drooled around the vine in his mouth. His shock and fear dissipated, replaced with arousal as the plant teased his body. There were vines tormenting every part of him.

A pair snaked down his furry legs and found his crotch. They spread apart Basil’s lips. A small bunch of vines dove to his exposed clit, pressing and rubbing until he keened. A few entered his hole. Not one, but several. They curved up and massaged the inner wall of his vagina, writhing so that he quivered around them.

At his behind, one vine grabbed his tiny tail and pulled it back. Basil nervously squirmed, still half-choking on the vine in his mouth, as his asshole was exposed.

The vine that circled Basil’s smallest hole felt lubricated and almost slimy. He liked the feeling and welcomed its entrance with a loud, but muffled moan.

Completely enthralled in the cluster of vines, Basil would have been content forever. They bound him tight, squeezing and circling every part of him. Any passersby would not see a faun, but a large clump of vines shuddering and bleating like a goat.

It felt like one long moment of ecstasy. Basil rode orgasm after orgasm, losing count of how many. The vines pumped him full of cum in all three holes more than once. They left his body drenched, his hair and horns too.

They lowered Basil to the ground when they finished. The vines wrapped him in his fur blanket and though Basil wanted nothing more than to dive back into the plant, he was sore and tired and fell fast asleep.


End file.
